


Christmas Cheer

by the_mythologist



Category: Shiritsu Araiso Koutougakkou Seitokai Shikkoubu | Araiso Executive Committee, Wild Adapter
Genre: A bit lovey but someone has to go there, Christmas!, Hetero Love, Multi, Underage Alcohol Consumption, awkward first kisses, but much better second kisses, man love, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mythologist/pseuds/the_mythologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Title: Katsuragi and Tokitou Get Some (Yet Not Necessarily With Each Other). What occurs when certain members of the EC drop their pretenses and, under the influence of Christmas and beer, take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Executive Committee (and Wild Adapter) belong to the Minekura Kazuya. Not me.
> 
> Rating: M, for shamless yaoi (and hetero) foreplay and underage drinking
> 
> Pairings: Kubo/Toki; Ainoura/Katsuragi; Katsuragi/Tokitou
> 
> Spoilers: Takes place at the end of Volume 2 (if you haven't found it, you can see the raws and read the translations at (remove spaces): jp. Snomits translations. php?a=araiso&b=v2c11
> 
> Notes: In case it's confusing, Matsubara is the light brown haired one, who emits the innocent aura; Murota is the massive one, Ainoura is the slightly more attractive blue haired one.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so forgive me my mistakes. It was an inspired rush job, finished in my last few hours of freedom.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> The last two lines of (spoken) dialogue are taken from the end of Volume 5 of WA.

The moment it all went downhill was when Matsubara– squeaky clean, level-headed Matsubara, who had never caused a day of trouble in his life – pulled out a 30 pack of beer from Murota's backpack. Initially Tokitou barely reacted; surely Katsuragi would do enough of that for all of them. Yet when a full minute passed and Katsuragi did nothing but clap her hands like a giddy little schoolgirl, Tokitou knew that there was something was very,  _very_ wrong. In fact, there were so many things gone wrong in that moment that it was a surprise that the universe didn't suddenly implode. Forget that it was Christmas, and that the Araiso Executive Committee had just derailed the Shadow Council... a Matsubara with alcohol and a Katsuragi that was excited about it was wrong on all levels.

Out of the corner of his eye Tokitou noticed the swift glance Ainoura shot Katsuragi – ahh, so  _someone_  was concerned, maybe the world would start making sense now – but when she neither noticed nor looked back at him, he sighed, defeated. Tokitou had already turned his head to the left to mutter a disbelieving aside to Kubo-chan before he realized the futility of his action. For that was the worst aspect of the night, alcohol aside – his  _loyal best friend_  wasn't there.

"Ne, Tokitou – here's your drink!" Katsuragi again, with her characteristic bluntness. He took the can from her hand with a minimum of hesitation. After all, it simply wouldn't do to appear reticent in front of his friends. He was the number one bishounen and all-around coolest guy on campus, after all. What would they say if they knew he'd never had alcohol before? So he took a sip, trying not to blanch at the bitter taste. He settled in at the table next to Katsuragi, try not to think about Kubo-chan, and let the evening unfold around him.

…

…

…

Four cans, three drinking games, and one sick Fujiwara later, the evening was still not going well. Tokitou had learned more about his fellow executive members than he had ever cared to, and the dizzy, light-headed feeling simply would  _not_  go away. Tokitou was unaccustomed to situations that he could not barrel over with sheer willpower and strength, and so his first foray into inebriation was not necessarily a positive one.

"Ahh, let me see. Never have I ever...kissed a  _girl."_

" _E_ _h_ _hh?"_  To Tokitou's right Katsuragi exploded, swinging her gaze to the red-cheeked Matsubara.  Tokitou was not quite drunk enough to miss Ainoura's hesitant sip, as well as Murota's indelicate swig. To cover his own embarrassment at his unkissed state, he turned his attention over to Katsuragi, who was faring far better than most of the men at the table. Granted, she was only working on her third, but still. She  _was_  surprisingly tiny when you looked past the big mouth.

"Ah ah ahhh. Rules are rules – no one has to explain their answers. It's onto you, Katsuragi." Fujiwara had made a comeback after his hurl in the bushes outside. He had delegated himself as the MC of the evening, although Tokitou had done his best to convince him they really didn't need it. Fujiwara simply didn't listen when Kubo-chan wasn't around-

"Ok then...Never have I ever kissed a  _boy."_ This was said with a calculating glint in her eye, and an evil little smirk. She probably thought Tokitou at least would drink, assuming him to have kissed Kubo-chan during one of their little games. She was dead wrong, though. Even if something of the sort  _had_  happened, Tokitou knew the difference between kissing and  _being_  kissed, and wouldn't have drank regardless.

For a tense moment, it looked like Katsuragi would have to take a forfeit shot, but then Matsubara, sitting with his knees folded in a display of perfect posture, took a delicate sip. This time everyone at the table exploded in a cacophony of questions, comments, and expletive noises.

"No way, Matsubara?"

"Huh?"

"Waitwaitwait – was it someone we know?"

"Nooo! You were supposed to be the available one!"

"It wasn't Kubota-sempai, was it? I'd kill you!"

Matsubara waited until the ruckus had abated before deigning to respond. "I believe we have already established that I do not need to explain my responses. Although I will say, it was  _not_  with Kubota-san." Another sip and then: "Besides. If anyone has any explaining to do, it would probably be the three kiss-virgins at the table. Fujiwara I understand, but Katsuragi and Tokitou? I would have assumed the two of you to have kissed already...if not with each other."

The two in question shot a confused glance at each other before Matsubara's meaning hit them. Immediately they both blushed an unflattering shade of red. Matsubara thought they were a couple? Did  _everyone_  think they were a couple? Instead of dignifying such a ridiculous notion with a response, Tokitou downed the rest of his beer in one gulp. Stupid Christmas party, this wouldn't be happening if Kubo-chan were here... The beer and the late hour were finally catching up with him, and without a word of explanation to anyone sitting at the table, he stood up and lurched outside.

Once there, he slumped against the brick wall and squinted up into the sky. It had begun to snow a little earlier that evening, and the slightly blurry flakes were falling at an unhurried pace. Tokitou scowled at them. Why were  _they_  here when Kubo-chan was not? Well they could just take themselves right back to wherever they had fallen from, because he was not going to stand for it. He didn't care if it was snowing and everything, it just wasn't Christmas without Kubo-chan!

"Tokitou? Ne, Tokitou, are you ok out there?" Katsuragi poked her head out from behind the door, relaxing when she saw Tokitou standing upright and not throwing up into one of the bushes. She shut the door behind her as she stepped outside to join him.

Tokitou thought about scowling at her too, but figured it wouldn't go over very well. He settled for sliding down the brick wall until the cold of the concrete seeped through his jeans. "Yeah. Thanks, Katsuragi. I'll be ok. I just need a minute."

Katsuragi nodded thoughtfully. Then she surprised Tokitou by sitting down next to him. She stretched out her legs and ignored Tokitou's dark glance. "It must have been hard on you, hanging out with us like this without Kubota-kun. After all, it's so rare to see you without him. It's too bad that he couldn't be with us all on Christmas..."

Sober Tokitou would have jumped up and yelled something impulsive, but drunk Tokitou didn't know if he was up to that. Everything was so slow and heavy, and the swirling snow was making him sleepy. Besides, whereas sober Katsuragi never displayed this much tact or sensitivity, drunk Katsuragi clearly wanted to talk, and Tokitou knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Stupid Kubo-chan...ditching me on Christmas! He didn't even tell me what he was doing, or who he was doing it with! Just said I needed to 'spread my wings,' whatever  _that_ means. Well I think my wings are spread enough. Right, Katsuragi?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded her encouragement, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Tokitou took no notice. He was wound as tightly as a child's toy, and he had no intention of stopping. "So what if he's probably on a date with some girl right now? So what if I'm not as tall or strong or cool or handsome as he is? So what if I've never even been kissed? Why should Kubo-chan care? Isn't he my best-"

"Does it really bother you that you've never been kissed?"

Tokitou swung his head down to look at his friend. She looked very small and vulnerable right now, as opposed to her normal, annoyance-fueled self. He opened his mouth to protest wildly, but she beat him to it.

"Because we  _could_  take care of it, you know. That way it won't inconvenience either of us."

Tokitou could only stare, amazed. Katsuragi must be drunker than he had supposed if she was suggesting what he thought she was suggesting. It was better to make sure before the world began spinning backwards. "Katsuragi – are you saying that we should kiss each other?"

The lady huffed. "It's not what you're thinking, Tokitou. This is just so we won't be lumped together with  _Fujiwara_  ever again. Besides, I had someone I kinda' liked but that won't work out now...and I'm starting to think you're in the same boat. Kubota-kun likes to play games with you, but he won't actually do it, will he?"

Tokitou clenched his hands into fists and didn't respond. What would  _she_  know about Kubo-chan? Yet he couldn't truly deny that she was right. Kubo-chan was forever coming within a hair's breath of breaching propriety, but he never definitively declared himself. Tokitou knew better than to expect  _that_  sort of interest, however; Kubo-chan had admitted his preference for women with large breasts, and there was no way Tokitou would fulfill that particular criteria.

"C'mon, Tokito. Why not?"

Why not indeed. Here was the chance Tokitou had long been waiting for, a chance to kiss a girl and finally prove himself the superior bishounen he always claimed to be. Katsuragi  _was_  fairly pretty, he had noticed that much...and if he was kissing her, she certainly wouldn't be yelling at him! So here was the situation: an attractive, willing woman was asking him to kiss her, and he was still hesitating. Why?

_Kubo-chan..._

The thought of his best friend steeled him. He had to spread those wings, right? He looked over at Katsuragi, and before he could give himself a chance to change his mind, leaned down and clumsily pressed his lips to hers.

It was...ok. He had never imagined what the texture of someone else's lips might feel like against his own, but now he knew. He  _had_  imagined it to be a little more exciting than this, however. This was almost boring. They were just sitting there, wondering whether or not it was ok to breathe, and not moving at all-

Katsuragi's dry lips parted, and the small flicker of warmth in his belly suddenly made Tokitou understand a little of why kissing was a good thing. Ahh, so it was all in the movement, was it? He was about to shift his lips against hers when a scent wafted across his nostrils – tobacco. For some reason he could smell cigarettes, and the only one he could think about now was Kubo-chan and  _his_  lips, and-

"Ara? What do we have here?"

Tokitou and Katsuragi pulled away from each other so quickly they nearly toppled off the pavement and into the snow. There was a moment where the two of them gaped at each other, reluctant to look at the man standing over them. Then there was a flurry of movement as Katsuragi jumped up, threw open the door, and slammed it behind her. She was no fool, and she knew that an unhappy Kubota-kun was a dangerous Kubota-kun, and that games or no, she doubted he would appreciate anyone else touching his precious Tokitou.

Meanwhile, Tokitou steadfastly refused to meet Kubota's gaze. He could feel the damning blush spread across his cheeks, and tried to remember his justifications. Why did he feel so guilty? It wasn't like Kubo-chan was his boyfriend, or anything. Kubo-chan didn't even  _like_  men. So why did he feel like he'd just made a big mistake?

"Hmm. So you and Katsuragi-chan, huh? I must say, I am not entirely surprised. With the similarities in your temperaments, I had suspected-"

Tokitou's drunken anger caused him to overlook Kubota's quiet yet dangerous aura. All of his dark desires and insecurities came spilling out as if the alcohol were some sort of truth serum. "Stupid Kubo-chan! There is no Katsuragi and me! The only reason we even did that is because we were drunk and kiss virgins, and Matsubara made fun of us, and it's all your fault! Well, maybe not for Katsuragi...I think she liked Matsubara but I'm not sure now but I _know for certain_ that in my case it is entirely your  _fault_ , Kubo-chan!"

Lamplight reflected off of Kubota's glasses as he watched his friend struggle to his feet. "What -exactly-is my fault, Tokitou?"

Tokitou swayed on his feet but at least he had found the strength to look Kubota in the eye. "That I haven't been kissed!"

"And why is that  _my_  fault, Tokitou?" He stepped closer so that he could wrap his long fingers around Tokitou's thin shoulders, steadying the drunk boy.

All the stress, emotion, and bottled up feelings finally got the better of him. Tokitou stuck out his chin, but the confusion and hurt were clearly visible in his eyes. "Because you haven't kissed me, Kubo-ch-"

Kubota's lit cigarette fell gracelessly into the snow as he pulled Tokitou into his arms. Warm lips nudged against cold ones, and in an effort to warm them, pressed against them again and again. Tokitou shuddered. Kubo-chan's weight and warmth were so different than Katsuragi's, and the insistency of his mouth was making it hard to breathe, let alone think. The flicker in his stomach was flaring now, and Tokitou couldn't help but to open his lips and moan in appreciation.

Kubota took advantage of that by softly nipping Tokitou's lower lip, and then soothing it with his tongue. Tokitou tried to return to pleasure, but it was getting far too difficult to kiss him, process the fire igniting in his body, and stand upright. He sagged against him, panting into Kubota's chest.

"Do you forgive me, Tokitou? For waiting this long?"

There were no smart remarks now, no brash comments to hide his insecurities. His Kubo-chan was finally kissing him, and he most definitively did not want it to stop. "Only if you forgive me for kissing Katsuragi. I was trying to find those  _wings_  you were talking about."

Kubota sighed as he hugged the boy tighter. Gently he began to thread his fingers through Tokitou's soft hair, kissing his scalp as he did. "I wanted you to find out what – and who – you were attracted to on your own. I did not want to force you. But in the end I couldn't let you. I'm sorry, Tokitou."

"Don't be sorry, Kubo-chan. I want you more than anyone. Than  _everyone."_ Tokitou clutched Kubota before he toppled over. "I'll show you again, if you want-"

There was a rare kindness in Kubota's eyes as he looked down at his love. It was replaced by a wicked twinkle as he swung the boy into his arms in a classic princess hold.

"What the- Kubo-chan, put me down! I can walk by myself!"

"Hai, hai. I'll just take you home then, shall I?"

"Kubo-channnnnnn!"

…

…

…

…

…

Katsuragi slumped down in relief on the other side of the door. She hadn't meant to spy or anything, she just had to know if Kubota-kun was going to use his devious talents and intelligence to make her life miserable from now on. But from the sound of things, it seemed like not only was she going to be ok, but that Kubota-kun and Tokitou were finally getting together. Truthfully, she was happy for Tokitou. At least  _one_  of them would have a happy ending!

"Katsuragi?"

"Ahh, Ainoura. Hey."

"Are you all right? You were out there for a long time..." The handsome boy gazed at her directly, and Katsuragi could practically hear the gears spinning in his head.  _And so was Tokitou._

Although she was drunk, Katsuragi made an effort to sound a bit more like her brassy self. "Thank you, but I'm totally fine! I waited outside with Tokitou until Kubota-kun came to pick him up. I figured I would give you and Murota some time to grill Matsubara, as you seemed surprised at his confession. So, is he into guys then, or-"

Ainoura moved closer to her, effectively trapping her against the door. Katsuragi gulped. He was usually so quiet and easy going that she had never quite noticed that he was a  _boy_  before. Yet there was nothing relaxed about the way he was looking at her now. Her belly turned over in anticipation, and she blamed the drink.

"You also seemed fairly surprised, Katsuragi. Perhaps even disappointed? Did you like him?" Before she could do anything more than sputter helplessly, Ainoura leaned in close and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. Judging by the gentleness of his touch and the way he hovered to feel her quiet inhale, the placement was no accident.

"Let me be the one, Katsuragi. I can make you forget him. Will you give me a chance?" He punctuated his words with another kiss, this time more securely on her lips.

Katsuragi nearly fainted dead away with astonishment. Ainoura...liked her? And could kiss with a finesse that made her knees want to buckle?  _And just why would she say no to this?_ He was still placing little kisses on her lips and face, so all she had to do was tilt her head in just the right way...and his lips were firmly on hers. She hoped he could tell by the faint pressure she was exerting that she wanted him to kiss her back...

...and he did. She found herself wedged firmly up against the door with only a passionate man to hold herself up, and she found herself making no complaints. Indeed, she found herself making no complaints all night long.

It was a good Christmas for everyone, after all.

…

… _._

…

… _._

_..._

They had barely crossed over the threshold before Kubota once again began the assault on Tokitou's mouth, nipping and kissing him into an eager compliance. Tokitou slid from his arms in order to gain some purchase, but was promptly pushed up against the wall with enough force to snap his head back. The pain bordered on pleasure, however, and when Kubota slipped his tongue past Tokitou's lips, all was forgiven. They hungrily explored each other's mouths, kissing and licking and sucking; the alcohol giving Tokitou confidence beyond his experience. It was a messy, passionate encounter that quickly had sheets of flame rushing through Tokitou's body, and soon enough he began to mindlessly thrust his hips towards Kubota's, instinctively seeking release.

"So  _impatient_ , are we?" Kubota purred against Tokitou's ear as he slipped his hand down between their bodies. The action sparked a new, highly focused line of flame to shoot down Tokitou's body, and caused him throw his head back and hiss with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kubota took advantage of his partner's state to bring his lips to his neck, laying claim to him in a primal way. Tokitou whimpered as he felt Kubota's hot breath and tongue upon him. He had never realized that part of his body could be so sensitive, but when Kubota began sucking and the flames of pleasure turned into electric jolts, he knew he would never forget.

Then there was air against his thighs, and his pants were down around his ankles. Tokitou had forgotten about Kubota's hand that had snaked between them and unbuttoned his pants. It was now impossible to ignore the hand that was pulling at the elastic band of his boxers, nudging them carefully over Tokitou's erection. A large hand pumped him twice, and when it stopped Tokitou whined needily, craving the contact. Yet only a moment later, when Kubota's hand was replaced with his mouth, Tokitou made no more noises. He couldn't make a sound. The feel of Kubo-chan's mouth around him was indescribable, and he was terrified that if he made a noise he would wake up from this dream. All he could do was clutch Kubota's shoulders and pant as he drowned in this sea of pleasure.

It didn't take long before the familiar throbbing warned him his end was near. He had no sexual experience, so the heat, pressure, and slickness of Kubota's mouth – not to mention the deft use of his  _tongue_ \- was quickly pushing him over the edge. It was only when he recognized this that he found his voice, hoarsely crying out a warning.

"Kubo-chan...I'm gonna- gonna come. Kubo-chan...!"

Kubota pulled back just before Tokitou crested the wave. Denied his release, Tokitou keened and thrust his hips forward, desperate to finish. "Kubo-chan, please... _please_  I need to  _come,_ Kubo-chan!"

"Hai, Tokitou. Let's do this together." There was a rustle of cloth and the sound of a zipper, yet none of that was important as the feel of Kubota's hand around his cock, and the heavy weight of  _Kubota's_  cock in  _his_  hand.

"Just do what I do, Tokitou. Then we can both come." Kubota's voice purred in his ear, and it nearly made Tokitou come before he was even stroked. Kubota's low, silky voice had always turned him on, yet now that it was no longer a game...? Tokitou shuddered, and began to cautiously tug on Kubota, reveling at the size. Kubota was bigger than him yet without the upward curve Tokitou's possessed. He began to go a little faster, mesmerized at the feel of someone else's member in his hand.

"Faster, Tokitou. Match me. You're doing so good."

Tokitou's world was shrinking down to the two points of contact and the warm voice in his ear. He pumped faster, almost forgetting how to breathe in his effort to make Kubo-chan feel as good as he did. The pleasure was quickly reaching the penultimate moment however, and he found himself making little gasping moans.

"Oh, Tokitou. Yes. Like  _that._  Moan for me, Tokitou. Tell me that you're mine."

Kubota's voice was ragged now, but Tokitou was nearly gone. He was losing his rhythm so Kubota began to thrust directly into his hand. Yet before Tokitou could come, he had to follow Kubota's instructions.

"Kubo-chan... I...I lo-  _OhgodIloveyouKubo-_ _ch-_ _!"_

Tokitou came apart with a yell, barely noticing when Kubota came as well. His confession had pushed Kubota over the edge, and so the two men orgasmed almost simultaneously. Tokitou sagged against the wall, barely able to hold himself up. It felt as if the strength had fled his body with his emission, and the dregs of his drunk evening were collapsing in on him. If not for Kubota's arms around him, he would have fallen to the floor.

Kubota's face lit with a rare, gentle light as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He had waited for so long to make Tokitou his...and now he would never let go. He carefully stepped out of his pants that had pooled down around his ankles. Tokitou had done very, very well for his first time, but it looked like he wouldn't be up for round two until he slept for a few hours. With that in mind, Kubota once again hoisted Tokitou into his arms, not at all put off by Tokitou's dazed mumbles. It took only five steps to reach the bed, whereupon Kubota laid him gently down on the mattress.

He thought Tokitou had fallen asleep, yet before he could walk back to turn off the lights, he called for him, stretching out his arms like a child. "Kubo-chan? Come back..."

Warmth blossomed up in Kubota's heart, exquisite and strange as the northern lights. "Hai, hai..." He walked back, settling himself down next to his lover before he pulled the sheets over them both. Tokitou snuggled closer, blind and peaceful in the dark.

...

...

...

"Kubo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Tell me you need me."  _Tell me you love me._

"Yeah. It seems like...I do."  _I will never let you go._


End file.
